Playing With Fire
by Lord Youko
Summary: When Mikan and Ruka spent too much time together, Natsume was jealous, but not of the person you'd think. Natsume knows that whoever comes close to his fire, would get incinerated. What he doesn't know is that Ruka…doesn't mind. NatsumeXRuka yaoi


**A/N:**_** Someone brought to my attention the fact that this story was in the wrong category. It was under NatsumeXMikan instead of NatsumeXRuka. My apologies to anyone who stumbled across it by mistake. This story has now been edited and contains a NatsumeRuka YAOI LEMON. Consider yourselves warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gakuen Alice and make no money from the writing of this fic._

_**Warnings: YAOI lemon! This is a NatsumeRuka pairing fic.**_

_**Summary:**__When Mikan and Ruka spent too much time together, Natsume was jealous, but not of the person you'd think. Natsume knows that whoever comes close to his fire, would get incinerated. What he doesn't know is that Ruka…doesn't mind. NatsumeXRuka YAOI!_

**Playing With Fire**

"So like I was saying, Ruka-pyon,' Mikan continued brightly, "Hotaru and I went on the ride and-"

Ruka gasped as he was suddenly grasped by the back of his shirt and thrown backwards so that he landed hard on the floor.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his bum looking up at the person who had just manhandled him.

"Natsume!" he cried, not really surprised. No one really had the guts to do that to him except for Natsume, of course.

The fire master's face was hard. He stayed right into Ruka's eyes, not bothering to help him up off the floor where he'd fallen.

"Stay away from her," he ordered, then turned and walked away.

Ruka stared after his friend, eyes wide with hurt.

* * *

Late that evening found Ruka standing alone in an empty room staring at the orange sunlight with eyes filled with melancholy.

"Ruka," said Natsume, walking up to his friend. "I was looking all over for you. What're you doing?"

"Sorry," Ruka managed to smile. "I was just – thinking, I guess. I lost track of time."

Natsume came and stood next to him, also staring out the window. "What's the matter?"

Ruka glanced at him, then slid his eyes back to the setting sun. "It's nothing," he replied.

"Ruka, don't lie to me."

Ruka smiled again at the cold command. When had he ever disobeyed Natsume?

"It's just…you've never told me to stay away from Mikan before," Ruka looked down and sighed. "I mean I always knew you liked her but if you'd just said that to me in private instead of all those people…"

Ruka looked up in surprise when Natsume snorted. "What?" he asked frowning. It wasn't like Natsume to laugh at him when he was upset.

"You think that's why I pushed you away from her? Because I like her? Haven't I told you enough number of times that I _hate_ Mikan Sakura?"

Ruka turned towards him fully, a look of confusion on his face. "Yes but I just thought you said that coz-"

"Because what, Ruka?"

The blonde was surprised at the belligerent look on Natsume's face. "…because you liked her," Ruka finished quietly.

Natsume laughed shortly. "No, I have always hated Mikan Sakura…and especially after today…"

"Because she_ talked_ to me?" Ruka asked hesitantly. He knew Natsume was possessive but to go_ this_ far for the girl he couldn't even admit to liking?

Then light blue eyes widened as Natsume was suddenly too close, hand tenderly caressing the blonde's cheek. "Because she talked to _you_," Natsume said softly. "Because she's been flirting with you for _months_."

Ruka's heart ached. He had never known she meant this much to him. He had, of course, never hoped for more with Natsume and he knew it was selfish of him, that he should be happy his loner of a friend had finally found someone he cared for but he couldn't help it; it hurt.

"I-I'm sure it's you she really likes, Natsume," he managed to say, lowering his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "But if it means that much to you…I'll never talk to her again."

He turned away as the tears he had tried to hide began to fall freely. "Sorry…I-I have to go. I'll see you later-"

He prepared to make a run for it, till his hand was caught in a strong grip. "Wait."

Ruka felt like sobbing. "Natsume, please not now…"

His hand was yanked hard and his eyes widened as he fell against a hard chest. "Yes, now," Natsume murmured. "Now is the prefect time."

Ruka stared into smoldering eyes, as fierce as the fire he commanded. "Natsume?"

"I can't bear it when you talk with Mikan," Natsume whispered, circling his waist with his other arm, keeping him trapped against his body. "I can't bear it when you talk to _anyone _except for me."

Ruka's heart pounded, not daring to believe the words he had never dreamed of hearing.

"I'm sorry…I know it's selfish of me…you deserve someone far better than me…someone not as messed up…"

A vein jumped in Natsume's forehead. "…maybe someone bright and good, like Mikan Sakura but I can't help it…I can't help wanting you all to myself…"

Then Natsume's lips were pressed against his own, hot and possessive and urgent, and Ruka's knees buckled. He clutched at Natsume's shirt for support, leaning his entire weight on Natsume, but the taller boy didn't even seem to notice.

Natsume broke the kiss slowly, leaning away from Ruka, allowing him to move away from him but the blonde clung to him.

"I'm sorry," Natsume said, head lowered.

"No," Ruka smiled, gently brushing the bangs out of anguish filled eyes. "No, please…don't be."

Natsume looked up, eyes vulnerable and haunted – a look that only Ruka had ever seen in them.

"I…I had never hoped that you…"

Natsume stared in alarm at the tears that flowed over his friend's cheek. "Ruka, I'm sorry if I hurt you," he pleaded, "I- I didn't think-"

"Baka…" Ruka interrupted, fists shaking at his side. "You complete BAKA!"

Natsume stepped back in surprise. "Ruka?"

Ruka strode forward and caught him by the collar. "How long…do you know how _long _I've waited for you to do that?"

Natsume stared at the shorter boy, eyes wide. "What…"

"Baka!" Ruka said again. "I love you…"

The hand clutching Natsume's shirt fell away and Ruka was suddenly embarrassed. Oh god, what was wrong with him? Natsume hadn't said anything about love…or even liking him. He knew better than anyone how much he hated clingy people. What if he got disgusted? What if their friendship was now ruined?

"Ruka…"

The blonde clenched his teeth, waiting.

"You should…stay away."

Ruka's eyes widened, heart clenching with pain. Stay away? Natsume didn't even want him around anymore?

"…from someone like me…you deserve better…"

Ruka's relief was so great, he almost laughed through his tears.

"No," he said, still facing away from his friend. "No I don't. I want you, Natsume."

"Last chance, Ruka," Ruka was startled by the deep voice.

_So dark…_

"This is your last chance to walk away…"

Ruka turned around and stepped towards his friend. "Natsume? What do you mean? Of course I won't walk away! I love you…"

Ruka gasped as the room was suddenly ablaze, a train of fire rising up seemingly from nowhere. It surrounded them, till all Ruka could see was flames.

"Natsume! What're you doing?" he cried. "Stop! You'll- you'll exhaust yourself."

Then Natsume's lips were on his again, tongue probing the shorter boy's closed lips, gently seeking entrance. Ruka's lips parted and Natsume pulled him closer, urgently fumbling with his clothes.

Ruka didn't know when Natsume had shed his garments but when the fire Master spun him around, bracing Ruka's back on his chest, Ruka could feel his desire against his ass, hard and pulsing.

Their bodies were slick with sweat because of the flame surrounding them. Natsume's one hand kept him pinned to his body and the other was moving downwards.

"Natsume! Please...now…"

The brunet's hand was on his member and Ruka was panting. The overwhelming sensations on his body and the heat from the fire were making him lightheaded.

"Natsume…"

The flames were closer now, almost licking against his body and Ruka drew back instinctively. He glanced over his shoulder in fear. Had Natsume lost control over them?

"Ungh!" he squeezed his eyes shut when Natsume entered him in one, fast thrust. "Ahhh…"

It only lasted for a few moments but when Natsume held himself still inside Ruka, the world seemed to stand still. Ruka stared into the flames leaping all around them, trying to distract himself from the pain. Then Natsume shifted just a little and Ruka cried out at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

"That feels…amazing…" he gasped, leaning back to meet his thrusts. Natsume grunted in response, then withdrew and pushed back in, this time, making sure to strike that spot inside him dead on. Ruka screamed.

Natsume established a fast rhythm, beginning to pump Ruka in time with his thrusts. The blonde was torn between thrusting into his hand and pushing back to meet his thrusts.

A few minutes later, both were getting close to their release. The flames leapt higher; they were taller than the both of them now, reaching for the ceiling of the room. Distantly, Ruka wondered how long it would take before it went out of Natsume's control.

Then all thought was lost as Natsume's pace became erratic. Ruka began to feel dizzy. The room was spinning…the flames were closer now….closer…

Natsume thrust hard into his ass, hitting that spot inside him. Ruka could feel his release building…close…he was so close…

He glanced over his shoulder at Natsume. His eyes were dark…darker than he'd ever seen them…

"Ruka…_my_ Ruka…"

…and Ruka was suddenly no longer afraid of the flames.

* * *

Hours later, they were both lying naked beside the same window on the floor, panting. The sun had set now and the room was dark, except for a few flickering flames here and there.

Ruka was cradled between Natsume's legs, leaning against his chest. Natsume was lying on the floor, propped against the wall staring out the window at nothing.

"Ruka?"

The blonde hummed in response.

"You can't talk to Mikan anymore unless I'm with you."

Ruka smiled contentedly. "Hmm…ok."

"…or Sumire or anyone else…"

"Ok."

Natsume looked down at the boy in his arms. "Ok? That's it?"

"Yeah, what else?" Ruka asked sleepily.

Natsume frowned. "You don't have to do_ everything_ I say now, you know," he pointed out. "It's not like I own you or anything."

Ruka smiled, then reached up to trail one finger down Natsume's face. "When have I ever disobeyed you?" he asked softly.

Natsume took in a sharp breath. "Ruka…I-"

"Shshh…" the finger came to a rest on his lips. "Did I said I minded?"

Natsume frowned. "But-"

Ruka sat up and turned around, still in his best friend's arms. "Natsume…"

The brunet's heart melted at the sheer love he could see in the normally defiant, no-nonsense boy's eyes. But Ruka was right; the blonde had never defied Natsume.

"…I belonged to you…long before this ever happened. So I don't at all mind you telling me what to do."

Natsume hugged Ruka to his chest, propped his chin on the blonde head and closed his eyes. A rare, peaceful smile played on his lips and the last of the flames in the room went out.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^


End file.
